


You Look Better When I'm Drunk (Farewell Goldilocks)

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako being cryptic, Alcohol, Definitely on Heiji's part, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Groping, Not on Heiji's part!, Pool & Billiards, References to Shakespeare, Sexual Tension, minor Mouri Ran/Okita Soushi VI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “Why do you think we argue this much? It's the typical school boy tactic; 'bullying' the one you like or admire, just because you're unable to be honest with yourself.”As he pulls back again, Saguru wonders what had just slipped from his lips. Did he just imply that he likes Hattori?
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji, Mouri Ran/Tooyama Kazuha
Series: Impetuous Souls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



It is 9:32 PM on a Friday Night and Heiji is sitting at a billiard bar, which happens to be the current favourite hangout spot of his friend group.

Yes, _they_ were to blame: They were the ones insisting on dragging poor Heiji-kun along to have "some fun" and "celebrate".

The only thing the detective truly wants right now is time to himself, so he can mope around and feel sorry for himself for the hours to come.

But no, "outstanding detective Hattori Heiji had successfully solved a complicated case" and his friends thought that it was a great idea to enjoy themselves in a billiard hall. Why did he even bother coming here again?

Kazuha, Ran, and her new himbo Okita have been at it for - he looks at the clock - approximately two hours. On another note, he really does not like that guy dating Ran - didn't Heiji tell his kendo rival that Ran was Shinichi's girl at some point?

In any case, he still was not really interested in playing pool and joining the others. The boy from Osaka did not feel well on an emotional level, even though he had all the reason to be cheerful.

Unfortunately, his heart was in poor condition; it has been about a week since Kazuha had broken up with him. Looking at the young woman stings like hell, which is why he currently downs one drink after another.

About an hour ago, one Hakuba Saguru also entered the bar, having been invited - _coerced_ \- to join his client as a means of giving his thanks for solving a case.

Harada Sōta was an incredibly persuasive man too, going to such lengths as to allow Saguru to invite two more guests.

Which is how he found himself here, the Ellery Queen billiards bar, playing against his host while Aoko and Akako spent most of their time talking to each other.

It shouldn't surprise him, if he really had to be honest with himself, as both of them were closer to one another than to him, no matter how close he got to Akako, but that doesn't mean he didn't want them to pay him more attention than this. But it is what it is.

Harada slowly begins to realise that his own failure is all that awaits him in this game, not having expected the British detective to be both, skilled in his deductions and with a cue.

It matters not to him, however, feeling much more intrigued by Saguru's willingness to accept the drinks Sōta's offered the shorter man.

A part of the detective's mind was warning him about this ominous portent, but seeing the girls enjoy themselves this much made him unusually careless, wanting them to have fun.

Really, he's just waiting for the buzz to fully kick in and let him forget about responsibilities for one night.

As expected, he wins. Also predictably, Harada leads him towards a stand table, holding a drink in one hand, while the other is low on Hakuba's back.

_It's going to be one of those nights then_ , the Londoner thinks, but allows himself to be guided either way, having nothing really to lose.

\--------------------------

Heiji lets the waiter pour him another Báijiǔ and he gulps it down within seconds. _Someone is probably going to be worried about him really soon_ , he thinks to himself. Here goes nothing.

He jumps up with renewed enthusiasm and in such a way that almost makes him topple over. By mischance the unfortunate man of the evening ends up sending down his glass when he stands up much more quickly than he initially intended to, and it shatters into pieces with a deafening _'KRISH'_.

_Way to go, Detective of the West, what a memorable night this was going to be_.

Surprisingly to him, Kazuha makes a beeline for him, grabbing his shoulder to support him and asking if he is alright. Something which he acknowledges with a plain nod, not making eye contact with the concerned girl.

“M'bad. I'm gonna pay fo' this. Didn't mean ta be rude. Give me a shecond. . . oh, and maybe also a dust pan?”

It is then that he notices an outstandingly handsome guy who is, to his chagrin, currently occupied with another man.

_Fuck, nobody should be allowed to be this attractive_ . Perhaps it is simply the intoxication talking, but Heiji always prided himself on having _impeccable_ taste when it comes to books, so it _must_ also apply to people.

There is no doubt in his mind that his logic is sound. The inebriated detective does not realise, however, that he has been staring at the fair-headed beauty for so long it cannot be deemed normal at this point.

Completely immersed, he is practically undressing the modern Adonis with his eyes.

\--------------------------

Harada's hand moves lower and is now effectively resting on Hakuba's ass, who is trying his best not to let his discomfort show.

Suddenly, there's the sound of glass breaking and Saguru looks across the room, spotting a familiar face that he cannot quite place.

He wants to examine him further, but then Harada moves even closer, distracting him. It wasn't often that there were men taller than him, and with how Sōta is towering over him and telling him how amazing he did during the case, Saguru feels slightly trapped.

Sadly, he was in no position to make a ruckus, as a single glance towards his friends told him they _were_ having fun, and that is something he did not want to take from them. . . or even worse, he could gain a bad name for acting out against a client of his.

He endures the reeking smell of beer coming from the dark haired man, just like the hand that has begun groping him, and only scowls a little.

If he doesn't react, Harada might lose interest, after all. When he looks back to the dark skinned man at the bar, Hakuba realises he's being stared at.

Time comes to a still-stand as their eyes meet.

True beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder, and to Saguru's intoxicated, doting heart, the dark man is the _most beautiful and precious thing_ he's ever had the pleasure of setting his eyes upon.

The guy was anything but his normal type, but for him, he could and would _always_ make an exception.

His eyes are so beautiful in their sadness, and distantly Hakuba thinks they are still beautiful in their scornfulness, unaware of how they make Saguru's foolish heart serve them, wanting to give the handsome man his devotion until the end of time.

He's been so enamoured by the other man that he doesn't even realise how Harada's come even closer until it's too late and he's being pushed against the wall, tongue sliding inside of his mouth, forcibly stopping the detective in his attempts to become a votary of this tanned beauty at the other end of the room.

\--------------------------

There was an instantaneous connection between the blond stranger and the Osaka detective, reinforced by the unbroken eye contact of the two men who, at least in terms of appearance, could not be more different.

The sudden onset of darkness in Heiji's eyes was not due to any sort of ill-will towards Hakuba, but a need to protect him. If somebody were to look more closely, the tanned beauty's teal-coloured eyes look like those of a man who is looking for love.

At this particular time, however, his more delicate feelings are completely overshadowed by pent-up anger.

For a little while longer, the drunk man watches the repugnant spectacle unfold in front of him with great displeasure, not yet knowing how to deal with the situation at hand.

The brown-haired guy proceeds to make a pass at the blond, indifferent to the unequivocally dismissive body language of the man wearing a striped button-up shirt and black trousers.

The attention is unwanted, beyond a shadow of a doubt, and even Heiji could see that despite being flat-out intoxicated. It's a tasteless display that makes him feel sick, filled him with something bordering on the brink of pure rage.

“Oi! Can't ya see that he doesn't want ya ta grope him!?”

He bursts out with that thick accent of his, heroically charging toward the men in the corner. With the strength of an outraged tiger, he tears the man away from Hakuba.

“Lay off, ya hear me?”

\--------------------------

Harada Sōta is squandering his energy in an attempt to satisfy his lust in a wasteland of moral decay. 

Hakuba has not been looking for this, especially not with someone he had just worked for, so the increasing touches all over his body and the kiss with tongue make him feel slightly sick.

Lucky for him, his client is being torn away from him.

There is a moment of discomfort and pain, as the taller man scratched his neck accidentally in an attempt to stay with Saguru, but it passes.

He's trying to look at his saviour then, trying to figure out who it is, but he's still not quite able to. 

_Thou blind fool, love, what dost thou to mine eyes, that they behold, and see not what they see?_

Who _is_ that Dark Gentleman?

Harada looks like he's about to punch the Osakan, but Hakuba grabs a hold of his arm beforehand, firmly shaking his head.

Which proves to be a mistake, because suddenly the room is spinning, and the Londoner immediately grabs hold of the man that was trying to protect him, putting nearly his entire weight on him so he doesn't stumble and fall.

It's then that he realises who had just saved him: Hattori Heiji-kun, the Detective of the West.

“Seems like you look better when I'm drunk.” He blurts out, then clasps his hand over his mouth.

“I apologise. What I mean is. . . thank you. And - you do look handsome.”

Harada Sōta, for his part, seems to have enough and leaves them.

For a split second, Heiji is fully confident that his face is about to get struck by a fist - yet, it does not happen, to his surprise.

The handsome stranger loses his balance and clings to him like his life depends on it, which makes Heiji almost topple over, but he manages to catch himself while he pushes against Hakuba so they won't fall to the ground and make even more of a ruckus.

“Woahwoahwoah. . . Are y'alright? I know shouldn't be askin', but did ya know that guy? If the answer's yes, ya really dodged a bullet there. What an asshat.”

Now that Heiji is up-close to him, the fair-haired man looks like someone he might already be acquainted with. There is this irking feeling that tells him he shouldn't be fond of the guy facing him, for some unknown reason he cannot put his finger on.

Hakuba slowly lowers his hand, straightening up again, but doesn't let go of Hattori, still clinging to him as if he were afraid Heiji might bolt if he stopped holding him.

“He's my client. . . I knew he was up to something, but I recklessly ignored my gut feeling. I'm sure that he wouldn't have stopped his perjured, blameworthy, savage, rude, and not to be trusted behaviour if it weren't for your intervention. I'm not sure I would've stopped him, either. I guess it was about time I learnt my lesson.”

Heiji's thoughts carry on without him having a say in it, because _damn_ , what a mesmerising beauty. The Osakan is head over heels, completely smitten by the man who is still in his arms.

“Frankly, I'd prefer a little less thinkin' and a lot more drinking tonight. Care ta join me? Ya didn't seem so happy with yer folks back there.”

Then he looks right into the mysterious stranger's chestnut eyes, and suddenly it dawns to him. Hakuba Saguru. It's that annoying know-it-all juvenile detective who thinks he is far superior to virtually every other detective out there.

Heiji makes sure not to let his inner disarray show. Maybe, just maybe, he should give drunk Hakuba a chance.

Hattori's words actually cause Hakuba to snort.

A moment later, he's genuinely laughing, cheeks flushed either by his intoxication or laughter, or perhaps even the absurdity of this entire situation as a whole, and it makes him seem vulnerable and open.

Like that happiness could be taken away any second, and still he's presenting himself like this in front of the Dark Beauty he's lain his eyes upon, allowing him a glimpse not many get to see.

“Seems like it's the right night to make the wrong moves.”

Hakuba turns a little away from Heiji, and for a moment, it seems like he's about to leave, except he's still not letting go.

There is not even a moment's worth of hesitation when he turns back to face Hattori, looking him right into the eyes before he gulps down the remainder of his drink in one go.

“Will you be my date for tonight, then?” Hakuba asks.

Heiji enjoys this newfound proximity a little too much he'd say, based on the way his body is reacting to the warmth. He can practically feel his pupils dilate when looking at the person of his desires.

“We could be having a good time, you an' I.”

This had to be his golden ticket for sure: A blond angel for Hattori Heiji, found in the most unusual place, namely the Ellery Queen billiards bar. _Sounds legit_.

“That means yes, I'll be your date - one reason being tha' I really like it when ya laugh like that. So I'd say my chances of seeing your lovely smile more often tanight increase drastically, dont'cha agree?”

Inwardly, he isn't entirely sure what to think about all of this yet. His gut feeling is undecided, which is not common for the highly intuitive kendo student.

He wants to be careful with Saguru, treat him like valuable porcelain, but also plunge into this new, intriguing situation all at the same time.

The Osakan is still concerned about Hakuba's well-being, does not want to make the handsome guy uncomfortable. No romantic advances for now, at least not the hands-on kind. He's not like that creep who invaded the detective's privacy.

“Here's hoping to I'm not one of these wrong moves ya were talkin' about. I'm kinda really drunk though, jus' a warning, although I will try to be on my best behaviour.”

This was his chance to forget about Kazuha and he was thrilled, almost ecstatic. It must be mainly because he is absolutely drunk right now, but something irks him.

That kind of thinking wasn't like Heiji at all. Must be the drunk, misery-fueled haze.

Saguru blinks slowly at Hattori, unsure if he just imagined what he'd said - which wouldn't be unusual, considering how the lovelorn Brit always yearned for some genuine affection coming from someone he actually enjoys the company of - or if the man honestly, seriously, no shit Sherlock-y just told him that his smile is lovely.

Hakuba's expression becomes incredibly soft at that and he places a chaste kiss on Heiji's cheek.

“Since when have you become such a charmer?”

Saguru absolutely envies Kazuha-san right now. If she always got to see this charming and caring side of the Detective of the West, she sure should consider herself a lucky girl.

Perhaps one of these days he himself would have more with someone than just a quick fling. . . as for now, pretending that it wasn't just the alcohol speaking is enough to fill the emptiness inside of him, and more than enough to make him feel temporarily wanted.

Hakuba always got what he wanted but never what he truly needed, after all.

“And no, it appears like I might have made a right move with you for once, Hattori Heiji-kun.”

The Guest from Abroad puts his empty glass back down on the table and wraps his arms loosely around the dark beauty's neck, leaning his forehead against his date's, and gazing right into those beautiful teal-coloured eyes of his.

“Pleased ta hear tha I'm good for something. I've been through a nasty break-up and that's definitely the confidence boost I needed.”

Heiji sips on his alcoholic beverage, although he has to stop drinking abruptly because of Hakuba, who is getting more handsy by the minute. Heiji feels so exposed, seen through, as if he was naked. It was such a sweet gesture, the Osakan can't help but enjoy the newly discovered attention to the greatest extent.

“So all it takes for you to drop your reckless behaviour is a bit of liquor? Intriguing, if also a shame. And here I thought I'd have a bad boy in front of me.”

Saguru is luring him in with mellow touches, like a charming tempter would coax his object of desire into his private chambers. This was a thousand times better than any of the dreadful feelings Heiji got used to over the past week.

Perhaps even better than nearly anything he has encountered before.

“I am not as reckless as ya think I am. You on the other hand - it's like you are another person altogether when you had a little booze.”

His words trail off absent-mindedly while he keeps making eye contact with Hakuba. The staring match between them awakens a feeling inside him he hasn't felt in the longest time and it's, unmistakably, lust.

Heiji's eyes dart at the other man's lips, then back to his eyes, and quickly back to his lips again.

_Fuck_.

The liquor is really messing with his head.

“Besides, I've always been kinda charming, in my own way at least. Maybe a certain someone with amazing hair just did not even bother ta get ta know me. Ya seemed to loath me at first sight. I could get used to yer cheek kisses though. . .”

Heiji knows he's drunk, knows that there is no verbal filter due to the artificially heightened emotions, and he will not be able to conceal them for long in this state.

Regarding this whole splitting-with-my-childhood-friend-who-was-also-my-girlfriend situation, Heiji was fine with something new. To hell with all of the inhibitions. Hakuba made him feel excited and curious.

All he wants is to be in charge of his adamantly troublesome emotions tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Fanfic art was made by the wonderful [Justacarbuncle](https://twitter.com/justacarbuncle) (*≧ω≦*)
> 
> Chronologically speaking, this takes place before "Let me show you what you've been missing"  
> and after "I'm jealous of your truth and I'm jealous of lies", though it probably makes the most sense to be read later on.
> 
> The title is a reference to "You Look Better When I'm Drunk" by The White Tie Affair.


	2. Chapter 2

Saguru thinks back to their first meeting and winces.

_ True _ , he hadn't exactly been a gentleman back then, but he never  _ loathed _ Heiji. He was just taken aback by what he'd seen, so unlike anything his father had described to him.

“I never loathed you!” He quiets down again, not having planned to shout. “Ah. . . I apologise. I never loathed you. I just wrongly pictured a different man in my head than you turned out to be, which frustrated me. Please don't think I despise you, that is far from the truth.”

He pushes some stray strands of Heiji's hair out of his face and presses a kiss on his temple this time, then another one on his forehead.

Hakuba sincerely hopes that Heiji didn't spend all these weeks, all these months, thinking that Saguru  _ hated  _ him, let alone at first sight.

Pondering about that was almost unbearable and made his chest tighten in ways he seldom felt before.

“I am sorry, maybe I've worded that too strong. . . I just, I really thought ya didn't like me one bit. It's really nice ta hear though, so thanks for tellin' me, Hakuba-kun. Not sure what ya thought I'd be like, I'm curious. Maybe you're down to elaborate later? When we're more sober.”

Inwardly, the Heiji in his mind that is not partaking in alcohol screams at the intoxicated version of himself.

In fact, he wanted to make it sound more like a date invitation. . . of sorts. He isn't sure himself, okay!

The Osakan doesn't typically fall for people head over heels, this is all very new to his romantically inept soul.

In his drunken stupor, he doesn't really have time to think further than that and it doesn't matter anyway, because beautiful Hakuba is pushing more strands of hair out of his face, sweetly kissing him once more.

This was like a schmaltzy romance movie, no doubt, and he loved every second of it. Full of affection, Heiji swears that his knees are about to give out any second, it is that tooth-achingly sweet.

Every little kiss feels like an apology for their quarrels in the past.

“I do not believe that will be necessary. I much prefer the Hattori Heiji-kun you actually turned out to be over the one I had fabricated in my mind.”

Completely oblivious to Heiji's attempt to ask him out on a date, Hakuba shoots that idea down, not wanting to potentially hurt Hattori again by saying something wrong.

Telling the brunette about who he thought he'd be in comparison to who he turned out to be was doomed to end up in an argument, and Saguru kind of wishes his regular self could get along with the Detective of the West as well, so no dice.

“You. . . you do?” Heiji sounds utterly flabbergasted, like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

The Londoner detective liked him, but not only that, he liked him sober just as much as he liked him drunk? His stomach has become the home of thousands of butterflies within minutes.

The young detective doesn't know how to stop himself from falling in love right then and there, however, this is still Hakuba Saguru he is thinking about.

The Osakan doesn't know in the remotest what the other man will think of their little get-together next morning. In actuality, he should be prepared for a bitter wake-up call tomorrow which had nothing to do with the hangover he's going to experience.

Hakuba leans in close, humming in affirmation as he moves towards Heiji's ear, whispering in it.

“Why do you think we argue this much? It's the typical school boy tactic; 'bullying' the one you like or admire, just because you're unable to be honest with yourself.”

As he pulls back again, Saguru wonders what had just slipped from his lips. Did he just imply that he likes Hattori?

That would make him the third person on his list of unrequited crushes, no longer counting Aoko-san, and even worse, unlike with Akako-san and Kuroba-kun, he put himself in a position where he couldn't get out of anymore.

He's nearly gotten over Akako-san, too, so realising that he has feelings for Hattori Heiji-kun? Not ideal.

Lucky for him, drunk Hakuba doesn't have the time to think about such trivial things and rather enjoys the presence of Hattori than waste any second on overthinking.

As if through a fog, Saguru recognises the mention of a break-up, and for the blink of a moment, he wonders why he hadn't thought about this beforehand, having known that the Kansai detective was supposed to be spoken for, but it's forgotten just as quick.

The Londoner was giving Heiji something he needed, which means that  _ Hakuba is needed _ .

“To recapitulate then: You prefer me when I'm drunk, right? Albeit that should not come as a surprise, as I haven't exactly shown you my best side so far. . . I hope one day, you will pardon my unchivalrous behaviour.”

Hakuba’s expression turns a little sad, regretful of having gotten off on the wrong foot with Heiji, but he catches himself quickly again, not wanting to destroy any of this with his own stupid feelings.

Although he does feel his eyes water a little at that. Bloody booze and its bloody effect on emotions.

“No! No, I like. . . the authentic Hakuba Saguru. Just be yourself with me, okay? Didn't make a good first impression myself, so don't worry your pretty head.”

Heiji vaguely recognizes that Hakuba looks sad, but he isn't certain due to his swimming vision. At this stage of drunkenness it is very difficult to be aware of everything that is going on, although he can clearly see Hakuba's eyes brimming with tears.

Suddenly, the blond looks so incredibly gloomy and Heiji could barely stand looking at him like this.

“Will you accept the real me, then? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in good times and in bad, from this day forward? Although I do not know  _ who  _ the authentic Hakuba Saguru is, truth be told.”

There is a soft, yet slightly pained expression on his face, as he presses a lingering kiss to Heiji's hairline, not having expected Heiji to utter such kind words, and fully aware that he has never actually gotten close enough to anyone that wasn't his direct family or baya to be truly himself with them.

“That sounds unusually formal. . . Yes, I like ya. Just like I really enjoy spending time with ya so far. Please don't take your eyes off of me tonight, Hakuba-kun.”

“Do you really expect me to be able to take my eyes off of you after all of this?”

What he really wants to say is:  _ 'You like me?'  _ or  _ 'You're just too good to be true,' _ but neither of which come out of his mouth.

The blond detective doesn't seem averse to making out, now that Heiji thinks about it. Hakuba was such a huge flirt today, to his own amazement and arousal. Which is why he can’t stop himself from asking something that has been burning on his tongue the entire time.

“May- May I kiss ya? . . .Only if the feeling is reciprocated o'course.”

Even in his drunken state, Saguru notices Hattori's little glances and feels sure that he will press their lips together at any moment. To his surprise, however, he doesn't.

“That's. . . the first time anyone has ever asked that.”

Hakuba Saguru's face turns red and he feels absolutely  _ shy _ , of all things.

Once again, Hattori Heiji-kun was nothing like he expected, and it causes his heart to skip a beat. It would have been so easy for him to just take Hakuba's pampering as permission, and yet he still went ahead and asked.

_ Is that how things usually go for normal people? _ Asking for permission and waiting until you got it, even when it's just a kiss? It feels . . .  _ good _ .

Good enough to get lost in the feeling, to make him have butterflies in his stomach, and for just a moment he imagines what it would be like to start a relationship with Heiji.

Of course it would never happen, as the Kendo lover definitely had never expressed any interest in another man, safe for perhaps Kudō Whatever-kun, but it is still a nice thought.

Those words his date has just uttered make Heiji almost lose his patience with people he has never even met before. Who would kiss someone without their consent, for fuck's sake!?

“Tell me their names and I will give them a taste of my kendo skills! I can't believe those assholes did that ta ya. . . Sorry, language.”

It  _ really  _ bugs him though.

The Osaka detective certainly wouldn't forget about this, even if he will have the worst hangover the next morning.

He actually kinda hates violence, yet his emotions run rampant when he hears about the mistreatment of Hakuba, or anyone else that could have been in his position for that matter. 

That said, Heiji hates injustice even more than he hates violence. Which is why he swears to protect Saguru from now on.

“How come you'd do that? It's not like I ever stopped them. . . besides, I suppose I ended up enjoying myself in the end as well. You do not have to be my white knight. . .”

The thought of seeing Heiji run after someone like Harada with his Shinai was not only an amusing thought but also an endearing one.

Although there was no way for him to actually give Heiji a list of their names, as there had been too many clients and too many faces he never even got a name to.

Still, if Heiji were to ever bring this up again, he would provide him with at least the names of people he sincerely wishes he hadn't met. Just to see if Hattori would actually take action.

“What do you mean ‘how come’? Of course I'd do that! . . .Be your white knight or whatever ya want me ta be. Ya deserve better than that, seriously! Don't hand yourself to strangers like that, people will take advantage of ya otherwise. And I don't want that for ya.”

The words came out faster than he anticipated, comparable to being under the influence of a higher power or demon - in Hattori's case though, it's the alcohol.

“What  _ do _ you want for me, then? . . . Actually, don't answer that, tell me when you're sober. And they're not always strangers, so it's fine. And I would be absolutely delighted if you kissed me.”

“Okay, then. I'm glad.”

After he got his response, Heiji can't help but fondly smiling at the other man. Despite his inebriated state and wanting to rush into this, he manages to stay relatively calm when he bends forward slightly, putting his lips on top of Hakuba's pillowy ones.

It feels nice. Being with Heiji feels nice in general and Saguru finds himself engulfed in a warmth he only remembers from his mother's arms, back when he was still a little child.

Which is exactly why this isn't enough. For the first time ever, Hakuba really wishes his partner would make more use of the situation they are in, because he feels himself more than willing to give Hattori everything.

So he parts his lips slightly into the kiss, inviting the other man's tongue inside, but not taking initiative out of fear that he may be overstepping. After all, his dark beauty seemed very careful in his actions so far.

Without thinking twice, Heiji slips his tongue inside the stranger's mouth, readily accepting Saguru's invitation.

It feels overwhelmingly hot – no, seriously, he is burning up – and his hands travel across Hakuba's body, then halting at his hips.

It's truly all he has craved, an emotional and physical connection with another breathing human being, which is why his hands continue where they left off very soon.

Heiji's hands instinctively begin to explore the other detective's body again and it's evident that he cannot be close enough, judging by the manner he struggles to pull Hakuba even closer.

He kisses him deeply while moaning into the kiss, not caring about the one or other curious glance of random bypassers.

Without any care about the possibility of this being considered indecent, Hakuba starts subtly rubbing his lower region against Hattori, suddenly needing the warmth and friction of the dark man that was his white knight like he needs air to breathe.

The demanding pressure on Heiji’s crotch forces him to squeeze his eyes shut.

“Hakuba-kun.”

His voice is low and rough as Hakuba grinds against him. Good god, when did Heiji become so hot and bothered? It's the alcohol he repeats in his mind, as if he would actually manage to convince himself in the end.

Multiple thrills of anticipation run through him like several small bolts of lightning would. He drinks in the absolutely fabulous sight of the crimson-cheeked detective who is staring right into his eyes.

“We can't do this in the middle of the bar. I want ya, just-”

He whispers into the other's ear, although it is evident that he savours every moment of Hakuba's lascivious attempt at flirtation and doesn't want him to stop.

Heiji is clearly getting a kick out of this. So who cares what people think? Kissing him more passionately, he desperately grasps at Saguru's shirt with both hands.

The situation is about to escalate earlier than the detective assumed it would: A certain something is gradually awakening in his pants and - well, at least the Osakan knew now that he didn't have  _ that _ much booze if this could still happen.

There is a lot of background noise, a lot of people gathered at the billiards bar tonight. However, Heiji hopes that his friends won't look for him. He wants this to go on for a little while longer.

If he were more sober, Hakuba would likely have questioned the meaning behind Heiji's statement, but as he is now, he doesn't even notice anything odd about it.

“Why not? It's okay, we can keep going.”

He tilts the other's head up, pushes his tongue deep inside of Heiji's mouth, and practically swallows every sound the Kansai detective creates.

If he only had one night to make Hattori his, Hakuba would try his best to win the Osakan's heart. In his case, however, that meant winning Hattori over by using his body, never having had success by using different means.

Another grind and suddenly he feels something. Something he cannot immediately place. 

“I'm getting hard, Hakuba-kun.” Heiji sounds incredibly agitated and aroused, but there's also something else, a hint of timidity perhaps. The loud-mouthed hothead seems to be more shy than he initially let on.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . That is nice.

“It's okay.” He repeats as he cups Heiji's cheek and presses a soft kiss on his nose.

“I'll take care of you if you let me, Heiji.”

This was his chance to finally win someone he has feelings for over, which is precisely why he presses his leg between Hattori's, giving the other man some friction, while idly wondering how much longer it would take for himself to get into the same state as Hattori is in.

“No, wait, we're- we're both drunk. Ya might regret this in the morning.”

Everything Hakuba did was absolutely tantalising, done with persuading confidence. It felt like the blond detective knew exactly which buttons he had to push in order to make Heiji fatally attracted to him.

The latter didn't mind this one bit. Mentally, he is getting into a conflict with his own conscience, reminding himself that he was the reasonable kind of person and this certainly wasn't something a responsible man would do.

The Detective of the West couldn't let this happen, even if he genuinely wanted the other man. Hakuba wasn't sober enough to realise that Heiji doesn't appeal to him under normal circumstances, that Hakuba usually disapproves of his ways concerning detective work.

Until today he also believed that the blond didn't like him as a person, but it seems his assumption was a faulty one. Be that as it may, they were both drunk and Heiji knew that what they have going on for them had to stop soon.

He is falling into a rabbit hole of infatuation at an accelerated rate and it scares him. Who would have thought that Hakuba was such a competent lover?

“I won't.”

There is a part inside of Hakuba that begins to slightly panic. 'No' was not the response he expected, not with how much Hattori was reacting to him, but so far, Heiji doesn't seem fully sure if he actually wants Hakuba to stop. So Hakuba doesn't, his desire too strong to simply give up right away.

“I'd never regret kissing or touching you, Hattori Heiji-kun.”

Heiji can't keep himself from moaning, being subject to all the delicious attention. His hands develop a momentum of their own, clawing at Saguru's back, and then there's that titillating friction between his legs.

He grinds his crotch against Hakuba's knee once, mewling into his rival's mouth. Never would he have believed that being taken care of is such a powerful turn-on.

It wasn't just arousing, it was amazingly sweet. Heiji would gladly be smothered in Hakuba's kindness.

He was such a mess under the skillful investigator's hands, he should probably be ashamed of being that worked up already.

Hakuba's mind goes blank for a moment. He wants him. God, he wants him so much, wants to make him squirm under his touch, wants to make him  _ his _ , it's unbearable.

_ God, this man's a force of nature, _ Heiji thinks to himself as the rest of his thoughts are already swept away.

He can’t help the unrelenting yearning that unfurls fast and vicious in his chest, even as he tries to quash it. The sexual zeal of the Londoner was highly infectious and he felt like he couldn't fight it.

“Th- there are people watching. . .” What a feeble attempt at putting a stop to this.

Heiji doesn't want to hold back. However, Hakuba wouldn't be a rational gentleman this evening. Despite his flagrant reservation, he still holds onto Saguru tightly.

A low growl escapes Saguru’s throat before he can help it and he pulls Heiji so impossibly closer, hand landing on his lower back, ensuring Hattori feels every touch between them.

Heiji swears this gesture - of what sounds like a possessive growl - turned him on even more, if not infinitely.

Then, Saguru turns his head slightly, glaring at anyone daring to put their eyes on them and causing some, but not all, to slowly look away.

Heiji knows he has to put a stop to this passionate performance, otherwise they both might regret this once the alcoholic buzz has worn off - and he may as well cum fully dressed, though that seems to be a minor matter at this point.

“Let them. We can-” He struggles to think, wanting to make Heiji feel good right away. “We can go to the bathroom. I know it's not ideal, not what I'd normally want for you, but it'll do. Please. You'll feel amazing, I promise.”

He whispers those last few words right into Hattori's ears, not wanting anyone else to hear. This was for Heiji and Heiji alone, and he wouldn't want anyone to make his dark gentleman feel uncomfortable.

Heiji growls with frustration, the back part of his head hitting the wall behind him.

It causes Hakuba's previous panic to increase.  _ Heiji doesn't want this _ .

“Listen, Hakuba-kun, I really like this. You'd likely be the best lover I've ever had, honest-to-God. I want ya an' I'm a horny mess, but I can't let ya do this when you're drunk.”

Speedily grabbing Hakuba's wrists, he looks at the taller man with his big, green eyes, hoping to get through to him.

His chest is heaving, his lips red and swollen from the heated kissing, and there still are small moans spilling out of his mouth uncontrollably.

The friction and warmth Hakuba provides is absolutely breathtaking, and Heiji can't help it; he loves the attention, the possessiveness, everything about Saguru tonight - to him, the detective was the embodiment of overwhelming temptation.

“Let's do this again, just under different circumstances.”

Hakuba barely registers what Hattori is saying, worse yet, only the words 'I can't let ya do this' get through to him, and it stings.

Not only because his drunken ass just figured out that he genuinely likes the Detective of the West, but because  _ Hattori _ doesn't want him back.

Tears begin spilling out from his eyes in an instant, and under different circumstances, he certainly would feel ashamed of himself.  _ Big boys don't cry, _ and all that.

As it stands, in his drunken stupor, he doesn't care about that. All he cares about is Hattori Heiji, the hot-blooded Detective of the West, and the fact that his advances towards him were not desired.

“You. . . don't want this.”

He states, almost matter-of-factly, as he tries to blink his tears away. It doesn't work, and instead the tears keep overflowing even more, one tear dropping down his chin after the other.

Saguru slowly retreats his leg, eyes falling on Hattori's raging boner for just a moment before he reminds himself that this was indecent, unwanted, despicable of him.

He feels as if his heart is shattering then, emotions heightened by the alcohol, and his sobs increase.

“Was it something I said. . . or just my personality? Why don't you want me, Hattori Heiji-kun?”

“No, please listen, I didn't mean ta make ya cry-”

He didn't want to see the other man like this. It felt like he would betray Saguru by simply looking at him in this state, crying his heart out right in front of him; like the handsome stranger would appear at Heiji's doorstep the next day and try to erase his memory somehow.

“Listen ta me, I  _ want  _ this! I really do. You're drunk, there is nothin' else to it! I just don't think the sober version of ya would wanna sleep with me. Please don't cry, it's okay.”

Heiji starts frantically wiping the other one's tears away with the sleeve of his black hoodie, comforting him by wrapping the arm that's currently unoccupied around his waist.

He didn't want Saguru to feel unwanted. Wow, that certainly were words he never thought he would ever think in his life.

“Your personality is fine, Hakuba-kun. I like ya, even called ya pretty, didn't I?”

His hand starts brushing against the other's lower back to try and soothe him, mainly to stop him from sobbing.

This was in Hakuba's interest, after all: There were a lot of people surrounding them, some of them acquainted with the Londoner detective.

Heiji had to calm him down, so future Hakuba-kun can keep up appearances and still be a smug, although admittedly, handsome bastard.

Saguru flinches at the impact of Heiji's words. 'There's nothing else to it.' But he's fallen  _ in love _ with him...! How could Heiji even say that?

After an especially heavy sob, Hakuba starts clinging to Heiji, feeling his legs give in and head spin for entirely different reasons than they had previously. It makes him almost feel sick.

“Please forget this night ever happened.” He forces out, voice broken and filled with so much hurt, it becomes impossible to ignore.

“I- I won't be a nuisance in your life anymore.” Hakuba looks at Heiji now, tears still refusing to calm down.

“But even if there's nothing else to it for you. . . please. Just please kiss me one last time. I don't want to forget the way your lips feel.”

The blond man is still clinging to him desperately, and poor drunk Heiji doesn't really know what to do - this was so unlike Hakuba, the Hakuba he met on cases, it's almost eerie to see him this emotionally unstable.

“What? Wait, why? Are you listening to me!? You're not a nuisance!”

And if this wasn't enough, the Osakan is concerned for his well-being for crying out loud! Heiji had this deep-seated compulsion to protect people and it kicked in marvelously after this heart-wrenching display of alcohol-fueled emotion.

He wraps his arms around the other's waist tightly, like he was afraid Hakuba would fall apart any second and he was the one who had to collect all the small shattered pieces that were left of the other man.

Hakuba doesn't respond. Not for a lack of actually hearing Hattori's words this time, but because they are too confusing, so he just ignores them. No, he simply doesn't know how to respond. Because Heiji sounds genuine, not like a boot-licker that wants to get in his good graces, and that is rare.

_ Don't get too attached, don't get too attached, don't get too attached! _ Saguru repeats over and over in his mind, and yet he knows it's already too late.

“I don' want it ta be the last time. . .”

Dumbfounded by the sheer misunderstanding and still unsure of what to do next, Heiji does the only thing he actually genuinely wants to do and takes Hakuba's chin between his fingers, feverishly pressing his lips against the ones of the lovely creature that is currently openly bawling in a billiards bar.

If that doesn't instill reason within the Londoner detective, Heiji doesn't know what will.

Only when Heiji's lips fall on his own does he stop crying, at first staring at him with wide open eyes, not having expected to be indulged, then closing them slowly and just feeling for a little while.

“Truly, not the morning sun of heaven better becomes the gray cheeks of the east, nor that full star that ushers in the evening doth half that glory to the sober west, as those two mourning eyes become thy face.”

Something about Heiji makes Hakuba want to recite poetry, or in this case, Shakespeare. 

However,  _ his _ dark beauty was not something he would ever feel ashamed of, nor someone he would speak truly ill off.  _ Man, Shakespeare was kind of an arsehole, wasn't he? _

Saguru puts his head on Heiji's shoulder, feeling his warmth, and actually feels his exhaustion slowly take over him, while Heiji is rubbing soft circles on his lower back and still holding onto him with his remaining strength.

_ What a nerd - of all times he had to quote Shakespeare when he was crying into another man's shoulder. _

“Look, you're drunk, Hakuba. Let's get ya home. Where do ya live? I could call a cab if that's what ya need.”

He lets Saguru steal his warmth and nestle up to him while he keeps fondling his hair for a while longer.

“Let's meet again when there's no alcohol involved, alright?”

Gently ruffling through Saguru's mane, he tries to get the other man to look him in the eyes again in order to get a proper response from him, but to no avail.

“Like I said, I wouldn't want this to be the last time we kissed. Do ya want my phone number?”

Heiji is fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket with the one arm, which proves to be rather difficult, but Hakuba already begins drifting off to sleep, most of his weight resting on Hattori's shoulders.

He feels warm and like home and Saguru just wants to stay here forever. 

_ Oh no, is he actually going to- yep. Curse that man! Who falls asleep on other people with such ease and in public no less? _

Hakuba can be really thankful that Heiji is a responsible and benevolent individual. How is he going to find out where he lives? Should he just give him his phone number, just in case?

Wait, the guy most likely didn’t arrive here on his own, so how could the Osakan identify his friends?

Before he can continue his train of thought, a woman with hair that’s black as a crow appears in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the next chapter, we'll have the grand introduction of Koizumi Akako!  
> What could possibly go wrong? I'm sure everything will be a-okay.
> 
> Also, in case anyone's wondering, Hakuba's been quoting Shakespeare's Dark Lady.
> 
> Comments would really be appreciated (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Hakuba cry honestly made her feel a little bit of jealousy, never being allowed this kind of relief herself.

Akako had been keeping a careful eye on the Londoner detective ever since Harada Sōta wandered off with him, feeling quite relieved when the Green Giboshi made his way towards him. My, my, what a marvellous development.

So it was the Detective of the West who represented the green in Hakuba's life.

_ Ah _ , but those two wouldn't be getting anywhere anymore on this day.

The Londoner with the Watsonian approach is too drunk to truly understand the happenstances around him, and if she allowed them to meddle too much on their own in this state, they might end up breaking something that would require more time to be fixed again than Akako was willing to give them.

So instead the teenage witch makes her way towards them.

“I do not believe Hakuba-kun is quite capable of hearing you, Giboshi-san.”

She smiles wickedly and carefully places a hand on Saguru's shoulder, indicating that she is willing to take him off of Heiji's hands.

If Akako was right about Hattori, he would be just as committed to his friendships as he would be deeply devoted in other matters, exactly like the green hostas. Exactly what Hakuba Saguru needed.

“He's like wood, as rooted to the earth as a tsubaki tree. If he were to remain in the deep blue, he wouldn't be able to grow. Instead, he would be doused and unable to nourish any further, wasting away instead.”

Akako takes her gaze off of Saguru and looks Hattori straight into the eyes.

“You, on the other hand, have already been fully nourished through your own deep blue sea. Should you desire to grow further, white would most definitely lead you to the most desirable outcome. After all, nobilissima and white giboshi are stronger than their counterparts.”

She laughs somewhat artificially, holding a straightened palm vertically to the side of her mouth, her grin only growing.

“And a knight always requires a steady steed, does he not?”

The more the mystifying woman talks, the more his eyebrows rise towards the ceiling – what is she talking this bizarrely for, anyway?

_ She didn’t even introduce herself! _

Everything that’s leaving her mouth sounds cryptic and Heiji highly doubts that this is the alcohol’s fault. At this point, he actually  _ feels  _ rather sober, after what was essentially an emotional breakdown on Saguru’s behalf.

Be that as it may, why does the lady smile at Heiji with such a mischievous glimmer in her eyes? It's even more irritating than some of Kazuha's impish grimaces that were, to his dismay, always directed at him.

She continues her occult talk about trees and. . . plant growth? In any way, it makes the hot-headed detective feel aggravated rather quickly, growing impatient at the speed of light.

“A white horse, huh? What do you care, henna onna? Who are you even? And I’m Hattori Heiji, mind you!”

Heiji knows that it is very probable he is coming off as terribly rude. Yet at the moment, he only cares about getting Saguru home safe.

“All that sounds very reasonable, really. Now onto more important things, are ya with Hakuba Saguru? Ya know, I appreciate yer helpful, albeit highly obscure input, but would ya kindly help a stranger out and get this man home? Although I need some kind of identification, otherwise I won’t let ya take him. Do ya know where he lives?”

Above all, Heiji had an excruciatingly long week, an exhausting day, and a very peculiar encounter tonight, and now what,  _ a witch _ ?  _ Give him a break _ .

He sighs aloud, cheeks still glowing a healthy crimson due to the booze, while he examines the mysterious looking girl critically.

“You may think of me as Koizumi Akako, Giboshi-kun.” She drops the 'san' in favour of 'kun' this time, barely paying any mind to his protests.

Whether or not Hattori would believe this to be her actual name is something she hardly gives a second thought to as well.

“Don't  ya normally introduce yourself _first_ when you walk up ta strangers?”

Hattori ruminates for a moment, examining her scrutinizingly. Heiji definitely never saw her face before, but the young woman says she's with Hakuba - that man looks like the type to keep unusual company.

Quite well-dressed and elegant-looking company with a knack for the actor's heroics.  _ Figures _ . Akako, for her part, is barely paying any mind to his protests, too.

“And like I said, it's Hattori Heiji. Ya might want to slow down a little.”

But, needless to say, Akako doesn't, and it also doesn't seem like the esoteric woman is going to listen to him, instead speaking drivel like there is no tomorrow.

“I am indeed with Hakuba-kun.” She says as she pulls Saguru toward herself, having the man in question lean on her instead while softly running her fingers through his hair.

Akako appears surprisingly strong for her height and body structure - or perhaps  _ unnaturally  _ so - as she is able to simply hold on to Hakuba at ease.

“Our highly esteemed detective here has solved a case for one Harada Sōta today and invited myself and Nakamori Aoko-san along in order to celebrate with him. We are all Ekoda High School students and attend the same class. I believe that will be sufficient, correct?”

The Teenage Witch is aware that Hattori has not understood a single word of what she has said to him. If he were Kuroba Kaito, perhaps, but Hattori Heiji?

Detectives aren't magicians, and thus not as well-versed in holding secrets. To think that Nakamori-san would willingly want to be like them, such a shame.

Still, she is certain that in due time, he shall understand. Until then, Akako would hold on to the Londoner detective and keep his heart safe for his knight.

The irritation at his comment about her being strange, however, is clearly to be seen on her face.  _ How dare he speak to her like that when she was kind enough to inform him about their entwined souls? _

For a moment, she considers taking away Hattori's memories of this night. Then, however, she gets a better idea.

Hattori might be likely to forget most of it to begin with, but Hakuba? That man tended to remember a lot more than was good for him.

So why not take away his memories instead? It would hit Hattori where it hurts, after all. And it's not like her spells were irreversible either. . . most of the time.

“You know. . . sometimes it is best to heed your tongue, Giboshi-kun. I'll be taking him.”

All the Kansai detective needed was to get the blond man to a safer place.  _ And maybe get his phone number as well _ , he mentally remarks.

Akako appears to be ignoring him still, her orotund style of talking driving him insane. He's fatigued, still drunk, and pretty much overworked, and that Koizumi girl is greatly overestimating his capacity of understanding her abstruse way of talking.

“Oi! Don't just”  _ take him away from me! _ Heiji wanted to yell, yet he actually does heed his tongue this time.

The detective couldn't say anything else as his new flame is being stolen from him, taken away without a warning.

Then he suddenly feels a familiar presence behind him in a comforting way, although he doesn't turn around to look at said person, worrying that it might be Kazuha trying to babysit him again.

\--------------------------

Ran hasn't played a game of billiards in a while, merely watching Okita and Kazuha being weirdly competitive with each other, when she realises that Heiji has been missing for some time now.

Immediately sensing that something is wrong, she has an inkling that the Osakan has got himself into trouble tonight.

Looking around, the martial artist tries to spot Heiji's trademark Sax cap - and there he is, holding an incredibly handsome, blond, and tall man in his arms, which certainly was a rather unexpected turn of events.

What exactly is she looking at here? Next, a pretty girl with long hair is joining them, but Ran only observes them at first.

After a while, she decides to go over to them.

“Hey, is everything okay over here? I am very sorry to interrupt your conversation. I was just looking for my friend.” She is making a gesture to Heiji and flashes her most amiable smile.

“I'm Mōri Ran, by the way, and I'd like to escort this drunk man back to our billiard table.”

Akako looks the intruder up and down critically, then begins to feel genuinely delighted. What a kind and strong soul she was met with, albeit certainly a bit naive at times.

Mōri Ran certainly gives the impression of having excellent manners - and seems very simpatico as well.

“My name is Koizumi Akako. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mōri-san.”

Now that she's taking a closer look at her, she realises that Mōri Ran was actually the daughter of one infamous Mōri Kogoro, and thus the former girlfriend of Kudō Shinichi.

Akako never planned to get deeper involved in the romantic affairs of those around her, at least not unless it meant she could win someone's heart for herself, and yet here she was.

“By all means, lead him away. It seems like the man in my arms has caused Giboshi-kun enough troubles for tonight.”

She smiles genuinely at Ran, then artificially at Heiji. If she was going to meddle in other people's love affairs and risking to get kicked by a horse, then she may as well make the most of it.

“Besides, he does not appear to like me very much.”

Koizumi stage-whispers to Mōri, as if the detective in question wouldn't be able to hear her.

“It's nice to meet you too, Koizumi-san. I hope Hattori-kun didn't cause you any trouble? He hasn't been around for a while, we're actually here as a group of friends. Perhaps we could play a game of billiards some time. Do you visit this place often?”

She puts a strong arm around Heiji's waist to support him, because he still doesn't look as sober as he probably would like to be.

_ Wait, did she say Giboshi-kun? _

That was odd, but Ran swiftly decides that she wouldn't mention it. There might be a complicated story behind that, and it was too late for a long drawn-out story session anyway.

“There don't appear to be any horses which are planning on kicking me so far, which is why I would assume that things are alright.”

Akako muses as she shakes Hakuba a little, causing him to stir but not wake up. The detective must have overworked himself quite a bit this time, which is both blessing and curse.

“But no, this is not our billiards bar of choice. That would be the Blue Parrot Bar instead.”

Koizumi decidedly doesn't answer whether or not she would play with Ran sometime, leaving it up for interpretation. 

“Don't be deterred by his unceremonious behaviour. He's always been a forthright person as long as I've known him. On that note, he really does remind me of Shinichi sometimes. . . In any case, I'll take him with me so you shall not be badgered any longer.”

Koizumi then looks between the two and gives Heiji a long and intense look.

All of a sudden, she spins on her heel, Hakuba seemingly magically straightening up enough to show his half-conscious face, and begins walking away.

“Mōri-san, don't let Giboshi-kun forget about tonight, okay?”

Her parting words are meant to be a gift, a way to break the spell she would soon put Saguru under. As long as Heiji became aware of their deep soul-bond, Hakuba could return to him. Then, they are gone, as if spirited away.

_ Don't let Heiji forget this evening _ . . . almost everything Koizumi-san says sounds ominous in a mystifying way, but Ran doesn't want to keep thinking about it. Different people, different habits.

“Heiji-kun, what did you get into? You shouldn't be so careless with alcohol! Seriously, it's a miracle you're even standing on your feet right now. I've been watching you at the bar downing drinks, so don't try and tell me otherwise! Please, care about your own health a little more.”

Ran feels like she is scolding Shinichi - the boys were kind of similar in some aspects, especially when it came to recklessness.

\--------------------------

The ladies keep talking unabashedly, not even acknowledging his presence once, as if he was a child that got into trouble and now the parents were negotiating and discussing a possible attempt at a solution.

Heiji suddenly doesn't feel too well, which is why he keeps mostly quiet, the nausea taking over his senses. The Osakan doesn't miss the way the nonsense-sputtering witch is whispering something for him to hear, but he seriously doesn't care right now.

The nauseous feeling in his gut was overshadowing everything else he could possibly perceive, his sensory organs were heavily influenced by all the bad decisions of this evening.

Bad decisions mainly being alcohol. He swallows the last unlocatable ounce of pride; turns out there wasn't any pride left within him tonight, wherefore he doesn't make an attempt to argue or defend himself.

It was simply more trouble than it was worth. Whoever that Koizumi lady was, she had some kind of secret. And maybe she also has a few screws loose, but whatever.

Heiji makes steady eye contact with Akako, looking genuinely remorseful for a brief moment judging by his big and sincere eyes, even if it is just the tiniest bit of regret.

He truly didn't have to be rude to her and call her strange, after all, that wasn't in accordance with his true nature.

Although he can't blame himself - that woman's blathering otherworldly hogwash at a drunk man she just met in a bar.

To his dismay, he now forgets to ask about a certain phone number - it would've been awkward either way - and obediently follows Ran to their respective billiard table.

Heiji's head starts hurting out of a sudden and is launching him into pain city, and oh, does it hurt. Welcome aboard the pain train.

Koizumi then leaves with Hakuba in tow and he can only watch in defeat as his prince is being dragged away just as he himself is.  _ Farewell, Goldilocks _ . . . Heiji feels rather dramatic right now.

Another familiar face appears then, stopping right beside Ran.

“She's pretty.” Kazuha is about to take Heiji out of Ran's hands, then remembers their earlier encounter and stops herself. 

“She really is.” Koizumi  _ was  _ pretty; perfectly straight hair, unblemished skin, and she had such an elegant aura.

Now that Kazuha said this, Ran was somewhat envious of the mysterious woman. She usually doesn't really care about people's looks. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all.

It's like the girl with the messy hair is only thinking about it harder than she would otherwise, because Kazuha is the one that commented on it. Whatever that means.

When Tōyama opens her mouth again, she speaks to the both of them.

“Okita-kun is calling a taxi right now. Wanna go outside?”

“I was kinda planning on going home soon, anyway. And Heiji-kun could use some fresh air.”

While Kazuha still feels responsible for Heiji's state, she does a fine job of giving the man his space. Besides, by the looks of it, he was either interested in the pretty lady or the tall and handsome guy that just walked off, so it's not like he'll be heart-broken about the two of them for all eternity.

Moreover, even if she  _ were  _ mistaken,  _ that girl _ would certainly love to take care of him in Kazuha's stead, since Momiji did call Heiji her future husband.

Really, he's all set. Now if only Ran could stop having eyes for Okita and give her a chance instead, things could be perfect.

After all, Tōyama did say she would date Mōri if she were a man.

Granted, at the time she didn't realise that she could also go for her heart as a woman, too restricted by the traditional mindset of "men have to be with women" and "we're both girls, so I don't have those kinds of feelings for her".

She could slap her past self for not realising it sooner. Better late than never, though.

Even if late means she has to compete with the men in Ran's life in order to win her affections.

First Kudō-kun, and now Okita-kun. She really can't get a break, can she? Well, whatever. 

Kazuha unabashedly grabs Ran's hand and intertwines their fingers, pulling her (and by proxy Heiji as well, who is still being held by the Karate champion) with her.

Once they've left the bar and are faced with Okita, she impudently sticks out her tongue at him, unbeknownst to Ran.

Okita just gives her a little awkward smile as he walks over to them, taking the drunken man off of his girlfriend's hands, and leads them to their taxi.

Things would be so much easier if Okita Sōshi wouldn't be such a genuinely nice guy.

Fate sure was cruel sometimes, but at least Kazuha still got to hold Ran's hand for the rest of their drive, and that would be more than enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Akako, okay.
> 
> Comments would really be appreciated (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
